


Banshee

by EpicPenguin



Category: Picket Fences (TV)
Genre: Banshees, Forced, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPenguin/pseuds/EpicPenguin
Summary: Deputy Maxine Stewart was investigating missing women, but she didn't know that what she was hunting isn't human.  He takes her and transforms her to complete his trio of banshees.
Kudos: 5





	Banshee

““You are very smart.”

Max gulped, unsure of what to do or say, as she sat paralyzed on the floor. He’s going to kill me, she thought, just like those other women.

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you, Deputy,” he said. “I didn’t kill any of those women. Oh, I took them, but I didn’t kill them. They are part of something bigger than all of us, just like you will be. You’re quite exquisite, Maxine, but you have an emptiness in your soul that is full of longing. We will harness that in your transformation.”

Max could finally speak. “My transformation?”

“Oh, yes,” he smiled. “You see, Maxine, I’m not exactly human, nor are the woman you’ve been searching for, nor will you be soon enough.”

“You’re insane.”

He shook his head, making her uniform vanish and clothing her in a gauzy white dress. “I’m restoring magic back to the world that humans destroyed. You are now a vessel for that magic.”

“Magic?” she asked, looking at her thin dress. “What’s happening to me?”

He looked her over, smiling a bit. “There needs to be a balance in the world, I’ve brought back good and the bad. Light and dark. The world needs both, Maxine...you are not meant to be a fairy, unicorn, pixie or sprite, dancing amongst the trees, you are dark, dangerous, the perfect third for the trio I need to release.”

She recoiled at that, as he combed through her short hair, pulling and stretching it with his fingers until it fell to her waist. “What?”

He continued to work on her hair, running his fingers through it until it was snow white. “Perfect, Maxine.”

She looked at her white hair in his hands and back at him. “What are you? What are you doing to me?”

“No, no, no,” he smiled, holding her hand and twirling her around and forcing her to stop in front of the mirror. “The hair is lovely, but you will not see the rest until I have finished you physically.”

Max hesitantly ran her fingers through the thick white hair that was now growing from her head to her waist, replacing her normal short and functional red. “How?”

“I told you how,” he said, making the mirrors vanish. “I am transforming you into a banshee, Maxine. I need to change your physical form first.

“A banshee?” Max repeated, looking at her white hair. “No, that’s not...I’m dreaming.”

. “A member of a trio of banshees. They are fully transformed and waiting for you. You are wide awake, Maxine. Your banshee sisters are waiting for you.

“You’re insane.”

“You need to physically be a banshee for them to transform you,” he continued. “Which is what we are doing now to you now. I made that mistake once, and I quickly had to change her into a pixie. They need to see you as one of them before you fully transform.”

“Into a banshee?”

“You don’t believe me?” he smiled, tugging on her white hair. “Maxine, you are going to be a banshee. You are not human anymore. Your heart is not beating, your organs are liquifying, you are about to very physically become a banshee and complete your first step into your new life. Feel.”

Max reached up, tried to find her pulse, and failing. “What?”

“You’re a banshee,” he repeated. “You have no need for a heart or pulse.”

“Banshee,” Max repeated, it seeming less scary than before. I don’t know anything about banshees...demons? How am I… “I’m really changing into a banshee?”

His grin broadened as she gasped and looked at her nails growing out, forming points and turning as white as her hair. “You will be one shortly, Maxine.”

Max turned her hands over, transfixed at her sharp nails...to hunt, she thought, to kill? No, I’m not...banshee. Her face tingled and all the color drained from it, racing quickly down her body. Max could see the milky white skin spreading, almost translucent in its paleness, leaving her the same color as her new white hair and dress. She stroked her hairless and white arm, careful not to scratch herself. Her vision blurred and she felt her eyes growing and adjusting for a moment before clearing. She opened her larger and brilliant blue eyes, staring at her captor in terror and wonder.

“Lovely, Maxine.”

Feeling her body shifting, she grew thinner and her breasts shrunk, leaving her lithe and ethereal, as her cheeks hollowed out, emphasizing her large blue eyes, the only color in her new white body. Gasping, she opened her mouth, her teeth growing as pointed as her nails in her larger mouth. Running her white tongue over them, she felt the last of her insides merge into nothingness in her banshee body and she closed her full white lips over her teeth.

He smiled at her, standing stock still in her new form. “You look perfect. Look, at what you are, Maxine.”

Max cocked her head to the side, looking at her transformed body. Her human mind still intact as she stared at herself. Is that really me, she thought, touching her face gingerly careful not to scratch herself with her sharp and hard nails. Snarling, she barred her sharp teeth and couldn’t take her turquise eyes off herself.

“You approve?”

Max turned away from her reflection, torn between horror of what she was changed into and wanting to fully become what her new body was built for. “Yes.”

“What are you, Maxine?”

I can’t deny it, she thought, my body is screaming. “I am a banshee.”

“You accept that you are a banshee?”

I can never leave, she thought, not like this. “What will happen if I don’t?”

He patted her cheek. “You have to accept what you are to complete the process. If you do not? You will burn, Maxine. You were brought here to become banshee, not to burn in hellfire.”

She gulped, looking back at the banshee she physically was. “How can I deny what I am? Look at me.”

“Oh, you very much look like a banshee, Maxine,” he smiled. “You must be physically one first. Your sisters will complete your transformation. Now you must say it.”

Max looked at her self again, feeling more and more like a banshee every second she looked like one. “I accept that I am a banshee and wish to complete my transformation. Oh!”

He smiled as she lost her voice after agreeing. “The next time you speak will be once you complete your transformation. Come along, Banshee, you have no need for human speech. You are not human.”

She hissed through her teeth, feeling colder and darker, as she sunk into her demon brain. Free me, she thought, I’m so hungry.

“Your sisters are hungry too.”

Max hissed again, letting her human thoughts and doubts vanish into her new banshee thought patterns of hunting and eating as she heard her sisters calling to her.

“Banshees are very dangerous,” he said, looking her over, seeing nothing left of that deputy. “Good-bye, Maxine.”

Max hissed, as he shut her in the room with the two other fully transformed banshees. Hissing again, they stood on either side of her, stroking her hair, smelling her, and tearing the white dress from her so she was as naked as them. Standing still, they both touched her face, both screaming, their power filled Max, causing her to throw her head back as her banshee vocal cords grew and a dark rage filled her Opening her mouth, she began to scream along with her sisters, as the deputy was completely reborn into a banshee. The three falling silent, identical in their new forms, looked toward the ceiling. Bursting through their cage, they entered the world again, looking for souls to eat.


End file.
